


Making History and Making Love

by orphan_account



Category: John Lennon - Fandom, McLennon - Fandom, Paul McCartney - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were in the middle of a gig, hell—they were in the middle of performing at Shea Stadium! Not only was John thinking about making history by being the first band to use a stadium as a concert venue, he was also thinking of making love to his fellow band mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've decided to post this little writing of mine that I've stashed in my notes for months. I've just started writing again and thought, why not post them on here? 
> 
> Feel free to comment! It'd really help me as a newbie here and to also improve my writing skills. I'm not sure that I will post regularly—who knows, this might be my only post ever. If for any reason I get messages asking me to continue this little blurb, then maybe I will ;)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Obviously, this isn't a true story (as far as I know). I don't personally know Paul or John or any of the Beatles, this is purely a piece of fiction!

They were in the middle of a gig, hell—they were in the middle of performing at Shea Stadium! Not only was John thinking about making history by being the first band to use a stadium as a concert venue, he was also thinking of making love to his fellow band mate. 

The very image of Paul's face as he took John's member into his mouth wouldn't leave Lennon's mind. The hot memory had only happened minutes before their show started; he wouldn't have minded it if he was alone in his hotel room. However, at the moment, 55,000 screaming fans were paying attention to his every move. Not that they would notice John's raging hard on from the distance, but there were cameras everywhere that could easily document him. 

C'mon think of something else you queer, Lennon thought to himself. He tried to imagine every possible unattractive images in his dirty little mind, and it did start to help get over his forbidden thoughts for a little while. But only for a small amount of time. Of course their next number had to be Ticket To Ride. Paul walked across the stage to stand beside John, and could feel Paul's energy radiating at him. He knew Paul lived for these shows. He loved the screaming fans and the adrenaline that came with touring—he felt like a real rockstar. When the time came when Paul and John had to use the same mic to sing, their faces were so close to each other. It killed John that he couldn't kiss that beautiful man right then and there. As if it wasn't enough torture to the older lad, Paul's breath still smelled of John's cum. Oh bloody hell, John thought. His need for McCartney just grew stronger and stronger, the next hour would feel like decades to Lennon. 

As they took their final bows, John felt the biggest relief of his life. (Well, maybe not the biggest, as he still needed Paul so badly he thought he might cry.) They rushed into the very questionable van to exit the stadium, trying not to be tackled by crazy admirers that pushed through the barricades to try and touch their idols. All of them panting, adrenaline still pulsating through their bodies as they talked about how unbelievable that gig had been. 

"Can you believe how many fucking people came to see us tonight?" George exclaimed. His smile was so big he looked like he had slept with a hanger in his mouth. 

"I couldn't hear a single bloody thing with all those screaming, but boy was that fun!" Ringo replied and lit a cigarette. 

"I saw at least five people faint—honest! I felt quite horrible. We're just a bunch of lads I don't get why they got so excited." Paul said, then asked Ringo if he had another ciggie he could have. 

Of course Paul knew why the people had fainted. They were the biggest band in the world for god's sake! But he didn't want to admit that to himself—none of them did. They didn't want the fame to get to their heads. They were going to stay as down to earth as possible, even if that is becoming increasingly difficult every day that passed in their lives. 

Ringo, George, and Paul kept an energetic conversation about the past event, smoking and laughing loads. Meanwhile, John was sitting beside Paul, silent as a rock. He was trying not to get yet another hard on until they get back to the hotel. Paul's hand was in the very small space between him and John. In fact, it was the only thing stopping John from bloody straddling Paul! Boy was that hand so beautiful to John. He couldn't help but embrace his racing thoughts, flashing images of Paul handling John's cock like the good boy he was. So he took Paul's hand and started massaging it—such sensual act caught Paul's attention. He instantly relaxed; his hands have been so tired from playing for hours and he let out an accidental moan that would frustrate John even more. 

John's next move would catch Paul off guard. He started sucking and kissing Paul's fingertips. Taking his precious time to give each individual digit a good amount of attention. It was so fucking sensual that while Paul stared at John's actions and John had looked straight into his eyes, he could see Paul's pupils dilate, which made his eyes look a hundred times darker—now filled with lust. 

Paul couldn't help himself. 

He took his hand back and quickly grabbed John by the back of his neck and pulled the older man to meet his lips. The younger lad didn't waste any time as he pushed his tongue into the older lad's mouth. Paul was so full of passion that it seemed he was using too much force in his actions, but wasn't one to just give in. The couple's tongues fought for dominance while their hands roamed each others' body. The two Liverpudlians engaged in a very intense and passionate kiss for quite some time. Of course the other two band mates had taken notice and stared—not that the bassist and guitarist were subtle about their actions. Sure, they knew about their relationship (Totally not because one day John decided he couldn't resist Paul while all four of them were hanging out, and 'accidentally' started rubbing Paul's crotch. Thinking that the lead guitarist and drummer wouldn't notice Paul's change in behavior and weird euphoric, but contorted facial expressions.), but they have never seen the couple act with so much need in public. 

The air quickly grew thick with lust and hunger that George and Ringo felt that they shouldn't be in the car with them. They had quickly tried to make small talk—anything that would block out the sound of their two friends snogging. Making no progress, Ringo, frustrated, cleared his throat and said, "Can't you guys get a room or something?" His voice was laced with awkwardness and annoyance, and as if on cue, the van stopped and they were at the hotel. Grabbing this very moment to be a wise ass, John replied, "That we will my friend," He started, holding Paul's hand with one of his and patted Ringo's shoulder with his other as him and his partner exited the vehicle. "-that we will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect anyone to even read the first chapter!! Thank you so much for even bothering with me!!! I'm so flattered with the response I got, and since I start school soon I wanted to give you this chapter as a thank you before I lose the free time. It's not the best, but I've just spent all night trying to write a good continuation for the story for you guys. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, I've made a tumblr blog for this AO3 account. It's also named 60sbeatlemania—feel free to dm me any suggestions for future stories!

Once in their hotel room, the couple wasted no time taking each other's clothing off. John had slammed the younger lad onto the hotel door, managing to slam Paul's head against the peep hole. His skull might've started throbbing because of this, but at the moment it didn't matter. All he could think about was how much he loved the way John's hands caressed him anywhere and everywhere. Their signature Beatles jackets flew somewhere in the hotel room—who had the willpower to stop their actions just to see where the items of clothing had ended up? Paul was kissing the older lad with such unforgiving strength, the other man reciprocating the force. Teeth clashing, tongues fighting for dominance; deep groans and occasional sighs came out of both musicians. 

A moan escaped from McCartney's lips as Lennon pinned Paul's arms above his head and made his way down to Paul's neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses in the process. He started sucking and biting Paul where his neck met his shoulder, which elicited a louder moan from the lad. The bassist didn't know how long the guitarist was nibbling on his neck for. His mind went numb trying to absorb the amount of pleasure he felt. It was insane how good John made him feel without even getting down to business. 

John on the other hand had been enjoying the sounds coming out of his partner's mouth. He was determined to give Paul the best sexual experience he'll ever have. He couldn't believe how much he needed the other lad. He couldn't get enough of his scent—his aftershave and sweat might've sounded like an unpleasant combination to another individual, but it was heaven for John. He came back up to kiss Paul, whose lips he didn't think could be more irresistible; but before attacking them again, he saw how red and plump Paul's lips were from just snogging the other boy. The quick image made John's member get inevitably harder. He released a guttural groan after realizing Paul's mouth still tasted faintly of his cum from their previous activities. 

"Paul, you naughty boy," John started. "-not rinsing your mouth and still smelling and tasting like me." he said in between kisses. He could feel Paul smirk against his mouth. 

"It took so much of my energy not to pounce on you right on stage when I smelled your breath." John added. John's confession confirmed that Paul's plan of seducing him worked out just the way he wanted it to. 

"Oops, my bad." The younger lad said, batting his voluminous eyelashes at the older lad and pulled his infamous innocent face. 

John then decided this was enough teasing. He carried Paul bridal style to the bed which made the younger man shriek and giggle. Meanwhile, John kicked off his trousers that were previously pooling around his ankles in order to get to the bed quicker. 

Paul landed on the soft mattress, with John ridding him of his trousers and boxer briefs at the same time. The younger lad's erection sprang up, hitting his stomach. The bassist winced a bit when his throbbing cock was welcomed by the cold air in the hotel room. Looking up, he stared into John's eyes—no doubt filled with lust, his auburn eyes now incredibly dark. John got rid of his boxers and climbed on top of Paul, erections now touching. Paul looked down at their members, moaning at the small friction and lifted his hips up to get more. 

"Uh uh uh" said Lennon. "You think you can seduce me in the middle of a gig and get what you want immediately? I don't think so pal." He flipped Paul over and brought him up so he was on all fours, his ass in the air. 

It had seemed like Lennon was about to prepare McCartney with his fingers, however Paul knew this wasn't the case. When John's hand came down on Paul's ass with quite a blow, his thoughts were confirmed. Spanking occurred in their sex life not that often; but when it did, Paul knew he was in for a mind blowing night. 

(I was going to make this the end of the second chapter, but I love you all too much to leave you hanging once again.)

After a couple more blows, Paul's breathing became even more erratic than it was before. His face was flushed and hot, (amongst other places of his body.) his member aching to be touched. He couldn't deny that he loved the spanking. He really did enjoy little kinks and was happy that John acknowledged them. Although, right now, all he wanted was to be fucked. 

"Johnny, I want you." the younger man managed to get out in between his deep breaths. 

"Huh? What did you say Paulie? Are you trying to ask me something?" John pretended, wanting to hear Paul plead. He continued giving his lover's flushed ass strong—but not too strong—slaps. 

"Oh c'mon John! I need you! I want you so bad!" Paul groaned. That's all it took for the older man to give into his partner's pleas. He quickly searched for the lube in his suitcase and spread a generous amount on his painfully hard member. At the same time, he brought two of his fore fingers to Paul's mouth. As if on cue, Paul took John's fingers in his mouth, sucking harshly as his way to let John know how hot and frustrated he was getting. 

When he felt that his fingers were wet enough, he retracted his digits from Paul and slowly pushed one into the younger lad's hole. Paul put all his energy into focusing on relaxing his muscles down there, so the prepping would take a shorter time. Feeling as impatient as ever, he looked behind him for John's hand. Once he found the other lubricated finger, he pushed both digits into his hole himself. 

The very obvious need of McCartney made John growl, scissoring his fingers inside the younger man after he suddenly inserted them in such a speed. Wanting to slow things down a little, he whispered into Paul's ear, "Calm down baby, let me do the work." His hot and sultry breath gave Paul goosebumps. 

"I can't wait any longer Johnny!" Paul protested. 

If only Paul didn't sound so sexy and vulnerable, maybe John would've continued his torture. It's not like he could wait any longer as well. So in one swift motion, he aligned himself onto Paul's waiting entrance. Even with the amount of impatience Paul had, he expected to be in pain at first. 

He was wrong. 

With John's first thrust, he angled himself in a way that usually worked to hit Paul's prostate. Lucky for him, he didn't fail. With that first thrust, Paul was already over the discomfort, as when John's tip hit that euphoric spot, he was already a moaning mess. 

"Shit!" Paul exclaimed. Still in shock with how John had managed to hit his prostate on his first try. 

"Oh Johnny that feels so good. Do it again."

John didn't try to contradict him. Thrusting into that spot once again and enjoying the little clenches Paul unconsciously did in pleasure. He'd wanted to stay still for a second, feeling that if he continued at that fairly slow rate he would come in no time. Of course, Paul, being the little horny boy he was that night, thrusted back against John, making both men moan loudly. Officially ending John's little break. 

"C'mon Johnny faster." Paul pleaded. 

John's thrusts were a bit shaky at first. But once he found a rhythm, both of them were a moaning mess. 

"Harder. Fuck me harder."

John's hands were on Paul's tiny hips, sure to leave a mark that'll be more evident over time. Pouncing like an animal, not giving mercy. Little gasps came out of Paul's mouth whenever his ass met John's unrelenting thrusts. His knees started to slide down the sheets, opening up his thighs more and gave John an even deeper access into Paul. 

It seemed like both of them would feel the most pleasure they've felt, then something would happen that would make them realize there's more pleasure to add on to their extreme ones. That's how the night went—Paul moaning, John finding new positions that will give him and Paul more pleasure. 

The room was filled with unbelievably hot air loud, sexy moans and groans. Anyone that could hear them would instantly know what the two were up to. 

By the time both of them had felt that they were close, they were laying on their sides in a spooning position, Paul's right leg in the air while John continued thrusting in and out. His then rhythmic grind getting sloppier and sloppier as they got closer to their high. Paul felt John so deep in him that he saw stars. He now felt like he wanted to be in charge before the night ended, so he sat up and over John, who groaned at the loss of contact. Once Paul had John's hips between his thighs, he quickly positioned John's member into his hole once again and started riding John. With John meeting him halfway up and made the ride more pleasurable than if Paul was the only one who made an effort to move. 

Paul closed his eyes, just feeling everything as he approached his orgasm. 

"John I'm so close" Paul moaned. 

"Open your eyes baby. I wanna watch you cum." John said in a sultry voice, also feeling that he was just seconds away from reaching a mind blowing orgasm. He reached down to take Paul's member in his hand, trying to stroke it with the energy he had left in him. 

"Johnny! oh my god I-"

Paul tried to keep his eyes open as he started to cum, neither of them caring that he was screaming John's name at that point. He stared into John's eyes as he started to convulse from an extreme orgasm he never knew was possible. 

He came in spurts that covered his and John's stomachs. He couldn't help but close his eyes from the pleasure. His mouth was in an O shape as he rode out his high, hearing John grunt then feeling his seed oozing deep in him. Paul had been clenching so hard that he made John reach a stronger orgasm than he was anticipating. Paul quickly fell onto John's side, then everything went black. 

\---

Paul opened his eyes to see John's staring back at him. The intense night's memories came rushing back to him as he felt a warm and wet towel against his stomach. 

"Hey there" John smiled, kissing Paul on the lips. 

"What happened?" Paul asked, even though he partially knew what had occurred. 

"You blacked out baby. From your orgasm." John winked and continued cleaning Paul up. 

"That really was fucking fantastic." Both of them laughed. "Thank you John" Paul added. 

"I should be the one thanking you. Your sweet little sss made me come so hard." 

"John! You filthy poof! Don't talk like that."

John dismissed Paul's remark and gave him a kiss on his forehead before standing on the bed, acting like a proper King and said:

"Tonight, we made history, and most importantly, we made love!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo... how was it???? Please leave comments, it's very much appreciated!! I want to improve :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've managed to come this far and are reading this little message, please leave a comment! Thank you for reading this and have a good day :)


End file.
